The Serpent and the Snake
by DarkPossession
Summary: A fanfiction about Anko's time with Orochimaru. It's currently discontinued until I finish Dark Possession and then I'll work on this again. :D Rated K, but may raise slightly in later chapters. I also have an idea for a sequel. ;D


He was her sensei, and she'd trained so hard under him... to try and impress him, to try and be like him. She'd looked up to him, thought him the best shinobi in the world! She'd admired his every move, and she'd always believed in him. The Land of Sea had been such a beautiful place, and she'd cherished each second there alongside her sensei, Orochimaru.

Anko Mitarashi gasped as her sensei's neck elongated, stretching to an unimaginable length as it veered towards her. He'd said that it would be painless, but why did she feel such dread as his smirking face came at her? Maybe it was because of his actions lately, his experiments that she'd never thought he'd have done? She'd been feeling a loosening sense of security, but still she trusted Orochimaru. He was her role model, and for all the trust he'd put into her, surely she should be able to repay the favour?

But it wasn't painless. She saw his canine teeth extend downward, and then a prick of pain as both fangs pierced her skin. A much larger pain came with that, and Anko's eyes widened with shock and fear, pupils small against the ocean of white around them. She emitted small cries as his fangs stayed within the skin of her neck for what seemed like an eternity, and then they withdrew. The pricks, though she didn't see it, were a radiant orange as they swirled around and formed a mark upon her left shoulder. The orange faded and left there were three black tomoe... and horrific pain. Bending over, already on her knees on the floor, Anko's right hand shot up to her neck where she grabbed at the skin where the mark was. The pain was so intense, and she produced more moans and cries as she tried to find a release from the hurt.

"Lord Orochimaru," she said through her shaking, "what have you done! This pain is..." she couldn't finish, shaking with her hand still upon the mark. The cruel laughter of her sensei rang out across the barren room, or what it was soon to be, a cell for her. It died as the doors were swung shut upon her, leaving her alone. At the same time, her eyes widened again as more jolts of pain coursed through her body. She collapsed to the floor, falling to her side as the pain overwhelmed her system. She began to cry, tears streaking down her cheeks as she convulsed on the floor, rolling from side to side in an attempt to rid herself of the pain, find some comfort in the darkness. But none came. She was alone, in severe pain... betrayed?

Anko constantly cried out, shaking from left to right, crying, hurting. Her yells and cries echoed across the empty room, but no help would come. She was left for dead, but was determined to make it through the pain. It would be over an hour later when she would finally be returned to. Anko lay sprawled on the floor, unmoving, eyes wide in a glassy stare. Her heart beat faintly, and dry tears were marked upon her skin. She couldn't move, the pain having overridden her. Finally the doors re-opened, first one figure entering and then another. Still she lay still as the scientist who'd been aiding Orochimaru walked over to stand above her. Amachi was his name, and Anko had never really taken a liking to him. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Anko's slow but existent heartbeat.

"She's still alive," he said, tone just above calm. A sinister chuckle came from Orochimaru as he joined Amachi's side.

"She's a lucky girl," he said, his usual sly smile on his face. "So out of the ten we tested she was the only one to survive; one last delicious harvest before my departure."

"Departure?" queried Amachi.

"There's no reason for me to be here anymore" Orochimaru stated.

"But, my lord... the research!" Amachi cried.

"It's all yours," Orochimaru said. "You can consider it a parting gift. As of this point, I've no further need of it." And with that Orochimaru turned, taking his first step back towards the entrance. He was stopped however when a hand grabbed his ankle, stopping him in his tracks. Turning back around, Orochimaru was greeted by the sight of his student, clinging to his ankle desperately with a look of sadness and betrayal on her face.

"But why?" she cried. "How could you do this? I don't get it. I've looked up to you more than anyone in the world!" she said, still holding on. Orochimaru smiled, then turned around fully and crouched down to look Anko in the face. Putting his hand under her chin and thumb in her chin, he pulled her head to look directly up at his. Barely a few inches face from face, Orochimaru breathed out.

"You simply didn't measure up my dear," he said so simply. "I'm afraid you lack the hunger for power, the drive, the hatred. Everything and anything." his long tongue came from his mouth and licked hungrily around his lips. They looked at each other for a few seconds. "Although... you didn't die. To make it this far you can't be totally useless." he moved his head away from Anko's. "Well? How about it? Care to accompany me then?" he asked. His facial features were so sinister, and Anko's so scared and shocked from her last few hours of pain. Thoughts coursed through her head. Orochimaru had just put her through such torture without even caring. Was this the sensei she'd known and loved? It must be... She didn't want to be betrayed again, but as she looked at him, she couldn't help but remember the great moments they'd had together, and she couldn't turn away from him like her instincts were so clearly indicating for her to do. She couldn't manage words, so as those seconds ticked by she finally relented to give her answer. She blinked, and then nodded her consent. She wasn't ready to leave him just yet.


End file.
